


Blackwood

by mmcgui12_gmu_nancydrew (mmcgui12_gmu)



Series: Nancy Drew Romances [3]
Category: Nancy Drew (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Game 21: Warnings at Waverly Academy, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:48:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28537602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmcgui12_gmu/pseuds/mmcgui12_gmu_nancydrew
Summary: Mel Corbalis and Leela Yadav used to be best friends. Reunited at Waverly Academy as valedictorian candidates plagued by the Black Cat, can they put aside their differences and survive the attacks as friends again?(Restarted from an old account.)
Relationships: Mel Corbalis/Leela Yadav
Series: Nancy Drew Romances [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090487
Kudos: 1





	Blackwood

_Three is fine, but five is more._  
_Even nineteen defeats four._  
_Should just seven become lore,_  
_At least two will find the door._

Mel Corbalis thought she never wanted to know exactly what that meant. She was just glad to be in a secret society in a school where she was a legacy student, and a valedictorian candidate, at. Lately, though, she was beginning to get curious…

Leela Yadav liked being part of the Blackwood Society because she felt like a part of a secret team. These other girls, though she couldn’t be sure of their true identities, she considered true friends. She could shed her competitive edge and be her true, shy self, and not be criticized for it.


End file.
